


Your majesty

by imthehumanembodimentofmyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, King!Dean, M/M, Servant!cas, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehumanembodimentofmyotp/pseuds/imthehumanembodimentofmyotp
Summary: Dean Winchester. The beloved prince of the kingdom of Eroredith. He's a good man, with the line of suitors stretching a mile long. Every girl in the kingdom wants a bite of them, but he can never pick one for more than a week at a time. He's using them, but no one knows why.Castiel Novak. A servant, sold into the castle staff when he was 10 to pay off his families debt. He works in the kitchen, serving food, cooking, and staying out of the way.Dean and Cas have a history no one knows about. They've been friends since Dean was 12 and still sneaking into the kitchen at night. Then things got rough when the king and queen started getting serious about Dean finding a wife and producing an heir. Will their friendship thrive off the turmoil, will they never speak again, or will this innocent relationship turn into something more?





	1. Prolouge

“DEAN!” Dean smiled and ran down the hall, ignoring his mother shouting after him. The occasional maid smiled or said a quick ‘your highness’ as he dashed past. When he was sure he was no longer being chased, he ducked into the kitchen. As out of place as he was, he was barely noticed due to all the commotion. There was a banquet being held tonight in honor of Dean’s 12th birthday. There was a grand cake sitting on a tray, waiting to be brought out in a few hours or so. But until dinner, Dean was free.  
He wandered through, dodging staff as they scurried around, adding final touches to the feast. He finally made it to the back of the kitchen, where he saw Chef Smith talking to a boy about Dean’s age. Curious, he got closer, so he was within earshot.  
“Castiel, this is your home now. You’ll work in the kitchens, delivering food if you’re asked. The prince likes to sneak down here at night and steal food, so if you see him, send him out. Ah, here he is now. Your highness,” Chef took a bow while Dean smiled. He looked at Castiel and his smile immediately faded. He looked terrified, and he was clearly fighting back tears. “This is Castiel, our newest addition.” Castiel gave a bow, and Dean sighed.  
“Castiel, I’m going to stop you there. You don’t have to bow to me, you’re my age. It’s been too long since anyone my age was in the castle, so please treat me like a friend instead of a power to be feared. Chef, you’re dismissed, I’ll take on showing Castiel around the castle.” Chef frowned, but nodded. He walked away, and Dean looked at Castiel. “Come on, follow me.” They walked out of the kitchen, dodging people while Castiel followed Dean with his head down and tears brimming in his eyes.  
As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Dean pulled Castiel aside. He sighed, and knelt down a little so they were eye level.  
“Look, Cas, I’m going to call you Cas, I know what happens down there. And I don’t like it. I have an idea of how you got here, but I promise I’m going to make this place more of a home to you than wherever you came from was. As soon as I take the throne, this whole system is crashing down. No other kids will ever end up the way you did. Now come on, you’re my royal guest for the feast.”  
He led Cas to his room, and grinned at the maid. She did a quick curtsy, then eyes Castiel.  
“Your highness, may I ask what you’re planning?” She smiled, and Castiel’s nerves cleared up a little. Clearly, the prince was a little mischievous, and this wasn’t the first time he had broken the rules.  
“Carla, this is Castiel. I found him in the kitchen when I was hiding from my mother, and he’s the new help around here. So, in honor of his first day in his new home, he shall be my royal guest at tonight’s party. As you can see,” he gestured at Cas’s plain clothes, “he’ll need some proper attire. I’m allowing him to borrow some of mine.” He stepped back, and Carla looked Cas up and down, walking around him to get a good look. She looked at Dean, then nodded.  
“Yes your highness, I have the perfect outfit.” She walked into a large closet, and came out about 30 seconds later holding a plain white button up and beige pants that seemed far finer than the denim Cas was used to. He shot Dean a look of concern, and grew more nervous when he saw the grin on his face.  
“Thank you Carla, that will be splendid. Cas, I assume you need no aid in dressing yourself, so Carla and I will wait in the hall. Please call me back in when you’re properly clothed.” They walked out of the room, leaving Castiel alone and scared. Carla turned on Dean, fully prepared to scold him into next week, but Dean held up a hand to silence her and put a finger to his lips. “I am aware of the absurdity of the situation. But Carla, did you see him? The poor boy is scared out of his wits. He can't be more than 10. I know how you got here, and he had have gotten here in very similar circumstances. So not only am I taking pity on him, I’m giving him a chance to have a real friend and a decent life, which is what any child deserves.” She considered this, and sighed. She nodded, and their conversation was finished by a timid face poking out of a crack in the door.  
“Your highness, I think I need some help.” He stepped back and allowed Dean to step inside.  
“Please, call me Dean.” He smiled at Cas’s problem. Clearly his family was never accustomed to the finer things. He had no idea how to button his shirt. He stepped closer, and started working his way up with the buttons. “I know this must be a rough day for you. But I promise better days are ahead. For both of us. No matter what, I’ve got your back, okay?” He finished, and looked Cas in the eyes. They were close, really close. And Dean was struck by just how blue Cas’s eyes were. They were brighter than any ocean he had ever seen, bluer than the sky on its brightest day. His breath caught, just a little, and he blushed. He backed away and smiled at Cas, ignoring the awkwardness in the room.  
They stood there like that for a moment, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They looked, and Carla poked her head in.  
“Your highness, the queen wishes to see you. Shall I send her in?” Dean sighed, knowing how much trouble he would be in tomorrow. But it was worth it to give Cas a day in the good life, the life he deserved.  
“You know you couldn’t stop her if you tried, Carla.” He walked over and sat on the bed, and Cas did the same. There was distance larger than Dean wanted between them, but he couldn’t remedy that with his mother in the room.  
“Dean James Winchester, you are in so much- oh hello, and who might you be?” Cas stood, and bowed deeply before the queen.  
“Your majesty, I-”  
“He’s with me, mother. This is Castiel, and he’s my new friend. He’s going to attend tonight’s party as my royal guest, and thus I wish for him to be seated right next to me. Please?” She considered all of this, then sighed. She couldn’t turn a little boy down, or upset Dean on his birthday.  
“Okay. I’ll notify the staff, but we are going to have a discussion about your behavior tomorrow. Understood?” He nodded, and she walked out of the room, thanking Carla as she left. Dean took a moment to catch a breath before he turned to Castiel.  
“Ok, look. You’re going to get a lot of questions tonight about who you are and how I know you. My guess is you don’t really want to tell them the truth, am I correct?” Cas nodded, and Dean continued. “So, your story is that you’re the son of a duke from a neighboring kingdom, and my parents invited you here in the name of diplomacy. Your parents couldn’t come because the people are rioting and they can’t leave or they’ll have a full scale rebellion on their hands.” They sat in silence as Cas pondered this.  
“Thank you, Dean, for everything. I owe you a lot for this. After today, anytime you need anything, I’ll be in the kitchens.” Dean smiled and hugged Cas, who seemed a little surprised at the action. They only hugged for a second before Dean pulled back and looked at Castiel dead-on.  
“You don’t owe me anything, understood? I’m doing this because I want to be your friend, and you just happened to come at the right time.” They were interrupted by Carla walking in, her posture much better than before.  
“Your highness? The guests are beginning to arrive. Your father wants you in the grand hall immediately.” Dean thanked her and began to lead Cas down the hall. They walked, and Dean straightened up when they got to the great hall. His parents were waiting, and he had already misbehaved enough today. Cas did the same, not wanting to make the prince look bad.  
The night passed uneventfully, as unusual as it was. Despite only being a few hours long, Cas and Dean bonded quickly, becoming fast friends. Dean decided right then and there that he would see Cas whenever he could, even if it meant sneaking into the kitchen every night, or even making Cas his personal “servant”. He didn’t realize it, but there was something more in that connection, something that his parents felt all those years back. And, whether or not it was good for him, it would never go away, not really.  
Because love never really fades, not when you’re choosing it over and over again. And that’s just what Dean did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 years later, and Dean was turning 18. Most kids were happy about their 18th birthday. It meant freedom, and no more threat of your parents deciding your life for you. But Dean couldn’t be more anxious if he was getting executed tomorrow. He was royalty. But not just royalty; he was next in line for the throne to his kingdom, Eroredith. And according to his parents, he needed an heir, which unfortunately meant he needed to find a suitor and settle down as soon as possible.  
Dean was down in the kitchen, where he could often be found recently. And, just like always, he was ranting to his best friend, Castiel.  
“Like Sammy isn’t enough. I know he’s only 14, but give him a little time. He’s already got all the girls swooning for him. I think he already has his eyes set on one, I’ve seen him walking around the grounds with princess Jessica, Carla told me. I don’t want to get married. I don’t want to rule a country. I just want to live in the woods with you and ignore everyone else. You’re my best friend, Cas, we should run away together. Screw everyone else.” Cas laughed and Dean smiled, a real smile, for the first time in days. Things had been stressful lately, and he hadn’t been able to see Cas with all the planning.  
“Dean, you know we can’t do that. Remember when we tried? They sent the dogs after us, and they would’ve locked me away if your wonderful mother hadn’t intervened.” They chuckled at the memory, reflecting on how young and naive they were. But that was then. Things had changed, and Dean would take the throne soon.  
“I’m serious, Cas. Maybe not about running away, but I don’t want to settle down. My whole life I’ve been taught I’m bred for nothing but producing an heir to take the throne in my wake, and I’m sick of it.” At this point he was pacing and Cas was watching him while he kneaded the dough for the dinner bread. “I’m done with them bossing me around. My father will be retired by the time I turn 20, and I’ll be king. 2 years, and then everything is going my way. I just wish that would happen sooner.” Cas paused and wiped his hands on his apron as he walked over to Dean. He grabbed his shoulders, grounding him to reality.  
“Dean, look. It’s okay. You’ve got girls swooning as soon as they look at you. I’m sure once you meet the right one, the rest will be the fun part.” Dean sighed and placed a hand over Cas’s.  
“Everyone keeps saying that. I’m just worried that the right one isn’t out there. Maybe I’ve already passed her up. Or maybe she’s just some commoner and it’ll be too late by the time I meet her. I’m scared. I don’t want to be stuck with someone I don’t love for the rest of my life.” Cas could see it in Dean’s eyes, he really was scared. And through the 6 years he had known him, Dean rarely got scared. The only other time he had seen the prince like this, truly scared, was when his little brother got sick.  
“Dean, I promise you, whoever your true love is, she’s in that line. Probably just as stubborn as you are. Blonde, no, brunette, with the prettiest laugh you ever heard. Her eyes will be deep, like the most gorgeous sunrise you’ve ever seen. And you’ll fall for her, head over heels. I swear to you. You will find her.” Dean smiled and hugged Cas, grateful.  
“Thank you, Cas. If there’s one person who can always set me straight, it’s you.” He pulled back and glanced down at himself, happy to see that he hadn’t ruined his outfit. “Are you planning on attending the party tonight? The whole kingdom is invited, I had Carla set aside an outfit for you. She made it herself, I believe she would be sorely disappointed if she didn’t get to see her handiwork displayed to the public.” They shared a look before Cas answered.  
“Yes, I will attend. I’d rather not have Carla on my back, she’s scarier than Chef.” They were interrupted by a maid bowing.  
“Your highness, our parents wish to see you in your father’s office. And they recommend Castiel get in his attire and pass his current task to someone else, dinner begins in 90 minutes.” Dean thanked her, and said goodbye to Cas before heading to see his parents. No doubt he was in for another lecture, and he wanted to get it over with. He walked into the room, straightening his already perfect posture.  
“Hello, mother, father, Sam. What can I do for you?” The aura in the room was tense, but it relaxed as soon as his mother moved. She walked over and hugged him, tears brimming in her eyes. She cupped his jawline with her hand and smiled.  
“My son. I cannot believe how you’ve grown. I’m so proud of you. You’ve become so much more than I ever dreamed you would. I love you more than anything in the world.” He smiled, and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.  
“Thank you, mother. I love you too.” He looked to his father to see a tired smile on his face.  
“Dean, over the last 18 years, you’ve caused me almost as much stress as running this country. But I’ll be damned if you didn’t grow up right. I’m proud of you, and I think this country will be in good hands when it’s your turn.” This was high praise. The last time his father told Dean he was proud of him was when he was 10, when he won first in the annual knight’s duel.  
“I appreciate that, father. That’s high praise. Thank you.” They shook hands. The were never close, but as Dean came closer to ruling, their relationship grew colder and more distant.  
“Dean, thanks for being my older brother. And for teaching me how to talk to girls. I never would’ve gotten close to Jessica if it weren’t for you. Thank you for everything, even if you just see me as an irritating little brother. Good luck tonight.” Now Dean was just straight up confused. He knew Sam looked up to him, but why did he need luck?  
“We have a present for you.” His mother pulled out a box, large and decorated in gold paint. It was fancier than in past years. And heavier. He took it from her, and shot Sam a look. But all he got in return was a sly smile. “Open it.” Her voice sounded eager, like she couldn’t wait to see his reaction.  
He pulled the lid off and gasped at the contents of the box. Inside was a crown, gold with black opal gems placed in between each spiral. There were fleurs-de-lis pointing up towards the sky, etched with beautiful engravings. It was gorgeous. And it was his father’s.  
“Father, what is this?” The kind smiled, and sighed wearily.  
“Things have been hard on me lately. Your mother and I agree, you’re ready. And I need a break. I’m stepping down early. Your coronation isn’t for another month, but we assumed you would like to know ahead of schedule. And look again, there’s one more thing for you.”  
He checked again, and noticed a much smaller box. Upon opening it, he saw two rings, beautiful in their simplicity. A gold band, made to fit him perfectly, and a smaller one, a simple diamond set in silver, Wedding bands. Another urge to propose to someone as soon as possible and produce an heir. As angry as this made him, it was a nice gesture, so he acted like it meant the world.  
“Thank you. I appreciate all of this so much. It means everything to me. I promise I’ll do my best to be the best I can in your position. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go, guests will be arriving any minute and I have to welcome them.” He hugged his mother and Sam one last time, then left to the grand hall. Cas awaited him by the doors, just like always. Apparently, Dean’s emotions were transparent, as Cas knew something was wrong right away.  
“Hello, Dean. What happened? Did your dad get you cuff links for the third year in a row?” Cas smiled, trying to lighten Dean’s mood with a joke. When it didn’t even get a smirk, he knew something had happened. “Excuse me, Tyler, can you keep the doors closed for just a minute or so longer? His highness and I need to have a brief talk before he’s deemed presentable to the common folk.” Tyler nodded, and Cas led Dean away from the doors and prying eyes. “Dean, talk to me. What happened?”  
“Cas…. I’m going to be king in a month. They gave me father’s crown. And a pair of rings. They were pushing me to find a wife because I’m going to be king in a month. What am I supposed to do? I’m not ready to rule a country. You’re my best friend, can you help me out here? Please?” Cas took a breath before pulling Dean close.  
“Dean. You will be alright. You’ve been trained your whole life for this. That training won’t just vanish the moment you take the throne. Now I can’t imagine how hard this must be to deal with and process. But the people are here, and they’re more thrilled to see you than ever. They don’t know your father is stepping down. That announcement will be made after the feast. Until then, you have to put on a smile and enjoy the party. Meet some suitors, see if anyone clicks. They’re dying to meet you, so look for the one that isn’t. That’s how you’ll find her. Okay? Now show me your attitude.” Dean smiled, and hid the pain and panic in his eyes. Cas nodded approvingly, then walked them back over to the doors. He put an acceptable distance between them and nodded to Tyler.  
The doors opened, and people came in. Some were commoners, and were stunned at the palace and the magnificence of the great hall. Others were royalty and nobility, and didn’t even think twice. Dean greeted all with a smile, laughing at the terrible jokes and welcoming distant relatives with warmth. If Cas didn’t know, he would have never suspected that Dean was breaking inside.  
About an hour later, everyone was seated at various tables throughout the great hall. It had been set up rather quickly; when Cas became assistant to the head servant he really helped get things in order. No more kids sold into servitude at the castle since. Food was better too, since Cas was third in command when it came to the kitchens. He may not have been born into the castle staff, but he adjusted quickly and worked his way up the ranks. With Dean’s help, of course, but no one can really get by without a little help from a friend.   
They had finished eating, everything going by normally and the castle feeling brighter than it had in months. Then, the king stood and said he had an announcement to make.  
“My people, my friends, my family. We are here to celebrate the joyous occasion of my eldest son, Dean, coming of age today. However, this celebration could not have come at a better time. As you know, I’ve been dealing with a lot after the fight with the neighboring kingdom of Comagord. But that has passed, and all issues there have been peacefully resolved. However, I’m afraid that things have worn me down. So, because Dean is now of age, I will be stepping down from my position as king, and yielding my throne to him. Please do not be concerned, for Dean is far more than capable of doing this job. His coronation is within the month, and as with all castle events, is a public affair. Thank you all for your continuing support, and I urge that you all treat my son with the same respect when his time arrives.” He sat, and rather than bursting into their usual applause after the king spoke, the people sat in stunned silence. Dean would be the youngest king in the country’s history, and they had no idea how to feel. However, instead of allowing them to sit on the idea of him as king, Dean stood.  
“Now that the food and announcements have finished, let us all proceed to the ballroom, and allow the party to continue!” The chatter picked up again, and the people filed through the side doors and into the ballroom. Rather than follow in, Dean and Cas stayed behind to have their first private conversation in hours.  
“Dean. It will be okay. I assure you-”  
“Cas I’m so scared. Did you see that silence? It nearly killed me. What if they don’t like me as a ruler? What if I’m no more to them than a fancy public figure? What if they hate me and decide to riot? I could have a full-scale rebellion on my hands within the first month. I can’t do this job. I just can’t.” Dean was holding back tears, and Cas was on the verge of panic. In the 6 years Cas had known him, Dean had only cried once, and it was when his favorite horse died. But the was 5 and a half years ago, and Dean had grown a lot since then. And somehow, Cas still didn’t know what to do.  
“Dean. Sit down. Listen to me. Do you think I would ever let you fail? I’ve been here every step of the way, and I’m not going to back down. Not now, not ever. Even if the kingdom turns against you, you’ll have people on your side. And besides, they love you. The love the work you’ve done, they love the parties you throw. They love you as more than just a public figure, Dean. They love you as their leader. And they’ll still love you as their king.” He put a hand over Dean’s heart, a move that always seemed to calm him. They sat for a minute or so, Dean trying his best to calm down and Cas trying to think of an explanation if any servants asked any questions. Suddenly, the door opened and Sam walked in with Jessica, looking determined and a little worried.   
“Guys, mother and father want you in the ballroom at once. Said something about Dean needing to find someone and Castiel needing to get off his back. Slightly funny, mostly irritating. But before you go in there, are you okay Dean? I know this is probably a lot to process, and I know I won’t be able to understand any of your situation, but I’m here for you. Now get in there, father is getting angry.” They stood, and Cas followed Dean in. They split when they hit the crowd, Dean heading to his parents and Cas finding some girls so he could help Dean.  
Because, god damn it, Dean would be a successful king if Cas had anything to do with it. And that started with finding him the right girl.


	3. Chapter 2

"Dean, you cannot leave your own party to spend time with a servant boy. It will raise talk, and trust me, that is the last thing you want a month before your coronation." His father's tone was disapproving, and his voice was hushed. He didn't want anyone to hear anything they shouldn't.

"Father, we need to have a talk. Fortunately, people are in the castle at the moment, so I have to find a girl and produce and heir, like the sheep I am to you. Please excuse me. We will speak tomorrow after breakfast in my office. Don't be late, please." And with that, he walked off. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, but he needed to put on a show. So he went to find a girl. Not the girl, just any girl. He needed to blow off some steam, and he had a particular way in mind to do that.

He flirted his way through at least five women before he found a good one. She was pretty enough, and drunk off her mind from the free alcohol. Her dress showed she was a commoner, so she couldn't do anything to hurt the kingdom. So he waited until she was alone, then approached her. 

"Your highness, I didn't see you there." Her words were a bit slurred, and her cheeks were pink from the blood flow. She fumbled a curtsy before speaking again. "I wish you the happiest of birthdays. My name is Anna. Can I help you?" Her red hair shone in the light, and he decided to turn up the charm. He probably didn't need it though, half the girls here were dying to get into his pants, or at least his line of view. 

"Hello Anna. May I say, that dress fits you wonderfully. The color really brings out your eyes." He flashed a smile and she blushed. He looked up a little and saw Cas watching. Cas shot him a wink, and Dean rolled his eyes before returning to the conversation. "Say, would you like to join me in the garden for a stroll? It's lovely this time of night." She nodded, and he led her out. He could feel his father's eyes digging into his back as he left, but he no longer cared.

They strolled around the garden, making polite conversation. After a few minutes, they were on a bench, his arm around her and her eyes looking everywhere on him but his eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't help himself any longer, and kissed her roughly. She kissed back just as hard, and they stayed that way for a little while. When he couldn't wait any longer, he stood up and led her to his room.

Not long after, they were intertwined in each other, Dean venting all frustrations into her body. She didn't care, she was too drunk, and she only knew she couldn't wait to tell her friends about this.

About 30 minutes later, Dean was pulling his clothes back on, more relaxed than before. She was trying to get into her dress, but clearly needed assistance. He helped her, and stopped her as she began to leave. 

"Look, I know what this may seem like, but it isn't that. It was a one time thing, and I would greatly appreciate your secrecy." She sighed, but agreed all the same. So much for telling her friends. Now she just needed an excuse for why she was gone for an hour after she left with the soon-to-be king.

They returned to the party, heading their separate ways. Dean found Cas, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"Eventful walk?" There was a knowing tone in his voice, and it made Dean smile a little. 

"Father was talking about you again. Sticking his nose in things he knows nothing about. I needed to blow off some steam, and she seemed nice enough. Definitely not the one though, far too eager to get at me." Cas chuckled.

"I told you to go for the stubborn ones. I found a decent one, but perhaps not get too serious with anything tonight. Her name is Cassie, and she works as a seamstress, apparently down the street from my old families house. I can escort you in common clothes and you can discreetly meet with her if you wish. Or you can tell your parents and we can go as public with this as you wish. Either way, I suggest you go dance with her." Cas pointed out a girl with curly black hair wearing a dark blue dress. Cas was right, she seemed uninterested in Dean. 

As the next song began, he approached her. He bowed to her ever so slightly, and grinned when she smiled and curtsied in return.

"May I have this dance?" She accepted, and they took the center of the dance floor. It was a waltz, allowing them time to get to know each other at least a little.

"Happy birthday, your highness. My name is Cassie. May I ask how your evening has been going?" They twirled around, everyone who wasn't dancing watching them. Dean sighed, and smiled wearily.

"Today has been bleak, but I assure you it's nothing to be concerned about. Are you enjoying the party?" She gave him a concerned look, clearly imagining what horrible things could make a party so wonderful seem bleak.

"The party is marvelous. The food was wonderful, the people are so kind, and I've seen so many wonderful designs I shall like to recreate in my work. But, if you don't mind me asking, what on earth could make today seem bleak? It's your birthday, it should be a day for celebration, not sorrow. Do you wish to talk about it?" The song changed, and so did the dance. However, the pair kept dancing, not once stopping to see if the other would like to rest a bit. 

"You are the first person to ask me that today. Thank you for being so considerate. I would like to talk about it, actually, if you don't mind. I'd like to hear an outside opinion." And so he told her everything. How, despite being trained for this job his whole life, he was terrified of taking it, deeming himself unprepared. How his parents were pushing him to settle down as soon as he could, but he didn't see that happening any time in the near future, no offense to her. How his father tried for 6 years to get Castiel out of the picture so Dean would focus on the kingdom, as if he wasn't already. How, despite knowing how stressful his birthdays were, his family decided to tell him he would be king in a month. Cassie took a moment to soak everything in before responding.

"I wish I could remedy your problems, or at least make them easier to deal with. You don't deserve that much stress. And, no offense meant to His Majesty, but it sounds like he has been unnecessarily rough on you since Castiel arrived. I cannot solve your problems, but I can aid you with them, or aid you in forgetting them for a little while. I'm a seamstress on 3rd, down by the market, maybe you should come visit sometime. Spend time with someone who sees you as a person and not an authority?" She blushed, smiling at him. He was pleasantly surprised at her boldness. Cas was right, she seemed like a good match for Dean. He needed someone with a rebellious streak, so long as it remained under control, at least a bit.

"I think that would be wonderful. I'll be sure to drop by your shop someday soon. But for now, I'm afraid there are other young ladies that I would like to give an opportunity to meet. " She smiled understandingly, and they broke apart as the song ended. Dean went to go find Cas, as he somehow always knew what would make Dean happy. He trusted him completely, even with the dating field.

"Hello, Dean. How did it go? Was I correct in my assumptions?" They shared a smile before Dean spoke.

"You were correct as always. But I would like to meet some other girls, broaden my horizons, as it were. Find anyone else for me?" Cas nodded and pointed to a girl with blonde hair, wearing an emerald dress.

"Her name is Joanna, refused to tell me much else. Stubborn, just like I said you need, and very clever. Now go, the next song is about to start." Dean thanked him then walked over to the girl Cas had pointed out. He gently pulled her away from her friends and asked her to dance. She was beautiful, prettier than Cassie, and she had an air about her that showed her independence.

"Happy birthday your highness. How has today been treating you?" She smiled flirtatiously, but Dean could see there was genuine care in it.

"Better now, thank you for asking. It's Joanna, correct?" She nodded, and Dean suddenly felt compelled to give her an explanation. "My friend Castiel is giving me some aid in the dating field, said you were decent enough and I should give you a chance. I'm not the greatest at finding decent girls." The laughed a little. Dean hadn't meant to say the last bit, but he realized how true it was. They danced in a comfortable silence for a moment before she spoke.

"So, what do you like to do when you're not trying to sweep girls off their feet and run a country?" He thought for a moment. One thing immediately jumped into his mind, but he couldn't tell her that the thing he loved to do most was talk to Castiel. So he settled on something else.

"I know that this is going to sound like the most royal thing you've ever heard, but I quite enjoy horseback riding when the weather permits." He blushed at her look.

"You're correct, that is definitely the most royal thing I've ever heard."

"Well I think that's enough about me, my life is public enough for you to piece together on your own. What do you do for a living? What do you enjoy doing? How has life been treating you as of late?" She raised an eyebrow, and he gave an apologetic smile.

"Well, I work as a midwife alongside my mother and father, who run the medical office. It's modest work, but it pays well enough. And when I'm not working, I like to plant flowers around the main square so people can see them and smile. It may seem boring, but I love seeing the little girls and boys point them out to their parents with a smile on their face. And as for how life has been, I'm sure you don't want to hear that, it would bore you to death." He considered what she said for a moment.

"No, please, tell me. I'm tired of people asking or talking about me today." She shrugged, but obeyed.

"Okay. Well, I have personally seen better days. The business is running a little slow, I believe that would be your fault. Girls all across town have been putting off marriage and childbirth in case you just so happen to like them." He grimaced, and she laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will pick back up again within the next 9 months after tonight, considering people have only seen you with 2 other girls. Until then, I'll just have to be sparse with my spending." He gave her a look of concern before pulling her off the dance floor and into a quiet area.

"Joanna, if it's money you need, I can aid you. I feel guilty for indirectly causing this slow in your business. If you wish, I can have some gold, enough to sustain your family, sent to you and cover any expenses until business kicks back up." She looked at him, at a loss for words. She had heard of his kindness, but never knew it would go this far. Helping a friend was one thing, but aiding a peasant woman you barely knew? Well, that was a sign of just how great a ruler he would be.

"Your highness, I'm flattered, but I doubt my family would be willing to accept your aid-" 

"Please, I want to. And your family doesn't need to know where it came from." She thought for a moment, before nodding with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm forever in your debt." She whispered. He smiled softly, then pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair gently, not wanting her to cry. They stayed that way for a moment, then he pulled her away.

"It will be my pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are other girls I would like to meet. I will be in touch. Thank you for dancing with me, and attending tonight." He walked off, thinking that bond felt more like something he had with Sammy than with a girl he would like to marry. He returned to where Cas was waiting and gave him a smile.

"Well, how did that one go? Seemed to go better than Cassie, but I couldn't hear you so I need your input." 

"It went well, but I feel as if that would be more of a friendship than a girl I'd like to marry." Cas pondered for a moment before pointing out another girl.

"I know the party is nearly at a close, but there's one more I found that I think you would connect with. She over there," he pointed at a girl with light brown hair wearing a yellow dress, "her name is Lisa, she's a widow with a child but I believe she is kind enough to look past that." Dean frowned and nodded, but headed over there anyway.

"May I have this dance?" She agreed, and soon they were the center of attention. He felt a spark, one he hadn't felt with the others. This was her, he was nearly certain of it. However, he took things slowly, he didn't want to scare her away.

"Your highness, I wish you the happiest of birthdays." He smiled and thanked her.

"Please, call me Dean. It's Lisa right?" She nodded, and he gave her a brief explanation before continuing the real conversation. "What do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking?" She smiled, but he could see the worry in her eyes.

"I work as a teacher, but other than that, my son Ben takes up all my time. Especially since my husband passed a few years back." She bit her lip, scared Dean would walk away because of Ben.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sorry to hear about your husband. But I assume you haven't remarried?" He knew how forward that sounded, but he needed to know. When she shook her head, he let out a sigh of relief. "Look, I deeply apologize for only now getting to you, but tonight has been very busy. And, as it is the last song, I would like to ask if I can see you again. How about next Saturday, I can take you sightseeing. There are some gorgeous mountains with the most dazzling views a few miles outside of town. I would like to take you to see it, if you're interested?" He held his breath nervously. He had known many girls over the years, but none had made him this nervous before.

"That sounds amazing. Perhaps you can meet Ben before we head out, and I'll leave him with my neighbor. But yes, I would like that very much." Dean smiled and thanked her for the opportunity of dancing with her as the song ended. He caught Cas's eye from across the room and gave him a wink. He headed to the front of the room to give a speech before the night close.

"My wonderful people, friends, and family. Thank you all so much for attending tonight, and supporting me in every way. I hope to serve you all greatly when I ascend to the throne. To the girls that graced me with their presence tonight, thank you all so much, and I hope to see you again soon. Alas, the party must come to a close, as must all wonderful things. I hope you all make it home safely, and I wish to see you again at my coronation next month." The people applauded, and he smiled. Then, they began filing out of the castle, and Dean was finally able to relax. 

Tonight had been wonderful, and for the first time in months, he was actually hopeful about his future as a ruler.


	4. Chapter 3

It was maybe 10 minutes after the party had ended, and Dean was pacing around his room. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Cas, he was helping tear down. But Dean needed someone to talk to, and it had to be Cas. He needed to thank him, say he was right and tell him about his plan with Lisa. He was just about to ask Carla to go find him when Cas opened to the door and walked in.

"Hello, Dean. How was the party? What did you think of Lisa? I hope you didn't get scared off by her son." Cas sat on a nearby chair, not wanting to touch the bed for fear Carla hadn't changed the sheets yet.

"Thank you Cas, for helping me out tonight. I think Lisa is the one. I felt a connection with her, and I'm taking her sightseeing next weekend. I get to meet Ben too, see if she's worth the trouble it takes to convince my parents that it's okay for me to marry a woman with a child that isn't mine. Oh, by the way, you can come sit on the bed, I ensured Carla changed the sheets as soon as possible." Cas laughed a little, and sat next to Dean on the bed. 

"I told you everything would work out fine. And the people tonight, after your speech; they loved you. You'll make a great ruler. And I heard what you're doing for Joanna. Not just anyone would do that. I think the kingdom will be in great hands next month." Dean smiled, looking at Cas. He put an arm around Cas's shoulders and squeezed.

"Thank you for believing in me today, Cas. I really needed it. I'm so grateful to have a friend like you. And by the way, happy 6 years of living here. I hope it has been treating you well." Cas smiled, and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't be getting soft on me, Dean. And you know how the castle has been treating me, you're responsible for the positions I have." Dean didn't respond, and they sat like that for a while in comfortable silence. Then, when Dean looked down, he discovered Cas had fallen asleep. He smiled, and gently moved the sleeping boy. He picked him up and set him in the chair he was originally sitting on. Then, he went to his closet and changed into his pajamas before slipping under the covers of his bed. He gave one last look at Cas, who was sleeping peacefully, and sank into unconsciousness. 

In the morning, when he woke, Dean saw that Cas's chair was empty. Carla must have woken him to get the day started, he thought. Why she didn't wake me, I don't know. 

"Carla?" She appeared, and Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Has breakfast been served yet? I need to know if I've kept my father waiting." He sat up and she smiled.

"No, your highness, but it will be served shortly, I recommend you get properly clothed and head to the dining room." He groaned, and dramatically fell back on the bed. 

"What time did the party end last night? It doesn't feel like I got enough sleep." She pulled the covers off of him, and went to fetch him some plain clothes. 

"The party ended just after 1 in the morning. It is currently 7. Meaning you should have gotten about 6 hours of sleep, which you should adjust to, as you will be running a country in less than a month, and from what gossip reaches me, I hear it's exhausting." They smiled, and Dean changed into the clothes Carla handed him. When he was dressed, he headed down the hall and into the dining room before sitting down next to Sam.

"Hello Mother, Father, Sam. Good morning. Did you all enjoy the party last night?" Looked at his mother, who was smiling at him gently. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Castiel told us about the girls you spoke to last night, and how much you liked them, especially Lisa. She seems good for you, from what we hear. And he also told us you're taking her out next Saturday. I'm very proud of you Dean. I hope she makes you happy." He smiled at her, silently reminding himself to murder Cas after he spoke with his father.

"Thank you mother. She seems very special, and I'm going to give her a chance to prove that." Before anyone else could speak, food was set down in front of them, and Dean heard Castiel's voice in his ear.

"Please don't kill me, it's for your own good." He bowed to the family, and excused himself from the room. They ate, having small, happy conversations over their meal.

"So Sammy, how was your time with princess Jessica?" Dean asked, innocently. Sam spluttered, having choked a little on his sausage. Dean smirked, and his parents looked a little puzzled.

"It, uh, it was rather pleasant." He shot Dean a glare. Carla had told Dean that Sam and Jessica kissed last night for the first time. Word traveled fast through the castle staff, and Dean had issued special orders to be told everything about Sam.

"Sam, what is he talking about? What happened with Jessica last night?" The queen sounded confused, and Dean was holding back laughter. He loved his parents, but they were never close to the staff, and that had its drawbacks. Drawbacks such as not knowing anything that their sons didn't tell them. 

"Jessica and I, um, we kissed last night. For the first time. And I assume someone saw us, because if Dean knows, he probably heard it from the staff." Dean smiled innocently, and gave Sam a pat on the back.

"Nice pull Sammy. I'm proud of you. Keep her around, she's good for you." Sam sighed at Dean's words, his face as red as a beet.

They finished the rest of breakfast in an awkward silence. When Dean finished first, he excused himself and went to go wait for his father in his office. He knew what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it. He just didn't know how his father would take it, or what his response would be. That was always the hard part to figure out. He was about to send away for his father, when there was a knock on the door, and his father appeared.

"Father, glad to see you remembered. Please, have a seat." The king obliged, and Dean sighed. "Look, I'm aware that this must be difficult for you, but you need to listen to me, to every word I say. Please understand." He nodded, and Dean paused before he continued.

"I've been preparing my whole life to take your job. And I'm okay with that. But I am going to cope with the stress in different ways than you do. Maybe you drink, perhaps you to talk to mother. I talk to Cas. For the last 6 years of my life, Castiel has been my rock through the ever-growing stress. So please, give him a break. Don't talk bad about him. And there's another thing. For the past year or so, you and mother have been pushing me to get married. And I understand why. Part of my responsibility, part of my job, as next in line for the throne, is to settle down and produce an heir. But they way you two keep forcing it onto me, as if I can't enjoy it, as if I'm not allowed to fall in love with the girl who will bear my child, it makes me feel like livestock.

"And before I finish, one final thing. You know my birthdays are stressful. I've been planning them since I was 13, and I can only relax when they go perfectly according to plan. And yet, despite knowing this, you decided to dump upon me the fact that I will be forced to command a country in a month. I strongly wish you had told me beforehand, so I had time to plan something to ease the people into it. That is all I have to say. Thank you for staying quiet and allowing me to finish." They sat for a moment, the king staring at the ground and Dean getting more anxious by the second.

"I wish you had told me this sooner. I sincerely apologize. I just hope you know that everything I do, I do in the hopes that it will better prepare you for becoming king. And I'm hard on Castiel because I'm not certain you're aware that being close to someone of such a low position could be your downfall. He could be a secret rebel, or a spy from an enemy kingdom, and he could be plotting to kill or overthrow you. I'm looking out for your well being." Dean had almost relaxed, until the comments about Castiel were made.

"Pardon me? Castiel is not plotting against me in any way, shape, or form. He has been my best friend for 6 years. And he's not the only staff I'm close with. Do you even know the name of the person that cleans your room every day? That picks out your clothes? That makes your wife's dresses? Because if you don't, I don't need to worry about being properly trained to handle my position as king. I'm already a better ruler, a better person, than you could ever hope to be. Have you noticed how since I began to take charge, there hasn't been a single child sold into servitude since? Probably not, since you're unaware of anything that happens below the pay grade of nobility. If you insult Cas to my face after I become king, I will banish you from this kingdom forever. Because that boy is the one person I trust most in the world, next to Sammy. Now get out of my office. Now." He stood, and left through the side door, fuming. Everything he had said had gone in one ear and out the other. His father could never possibly understand, and he was angry that only now was he noticing it. This whole conversation was a lost cause, and suddenly, he couldn't wait to be king. 

An hour or so later, he was down in the kitchen. Just like yesterday, he was amidst the hustle and bustle, talking to Cas. However, unlike yesterday, today he was angrier and more animated. His conversation with his father had really worked him up. 

"And then, he says you could be plotting against me. Of course I told him that was ridiculous, if you wanted to kill me you've had dozens of shots. It's as if he doesn't care about anyone who isn't nobility. To think this whole time I've been worried about if I'll be a good ruler like my father. I'm already twice the man he'll ever be, and I'm five times the ruler, even without a throne." He was done talking, but he kept pacing back and forth. Cas stopped working on lunch for a minute to talk.

"See Dean, I told you. There is no reason to be worried about your future as king. And I'm sorry he's so awful to you. He has no right to treat you this way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to making your delicious lunch." Cas turned back to what he was doing, but this time he had a knowing smile on his face. Dean was still in a bad mood, and that look was pissing him off.

"Castiel Novak, why are you smirking like that. Tell me, and don't make me order you to." Cas rolled his eyes and smiled, ignoring Dean. This wasn't the first time he threatened a royal order, and he was sure he wouldn't follow through with it. But this time, Dean was fed up with everything. And Cas failed to consider that. "Cas. I'm serious. You have 10 seconds before I pull you out into the middle of the kitchen and order you to tell me why You're are smiling like that because if it turns out my father was correct I will have you executed in the town square." Cas stopped smiling and sighed wearily.

"Dean, you are my best friend and I love you more than anything in the world. But you won't kill me, because we both hate him, and you are fully aware that he is deeply wrong about me. I'm smiling like this because in the 6 years I've known you, every time I'm right you always talk like this and it deeply amuses me. And I know that you will be a great ruler, like I've told you about a million and one times over the past few months. Now go take a nap, you're acting like a 4 year old and that is no way for a prince to act." Dean frowned, scoffed, and walked off. He was angry, but he knew Cas was right, because Cas was always right. He stalked to his room, barely acknowledged Carla's existence, and sat down on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his collar, deciding it was best if he took a nap to sleep the frustrations away. 

As he lay there, attempting to doze off, his thoughts kept coming back to what Castiel said. How he was Dean's best friend in the whole world, and loved him more than anything. He didn't know why, but it stirred something inside him. But he couldn't puzzle on it for too long, because within ten minutes, he was asleep, dreaming away the troubles of the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

About an hour later, Dean was woken up by Carla, who had an amused look on her face. He groaned at the sudden sunlight, and buried his face in his pillow. 

"Leave me be, I'm attempting to sleep my misery away." Carla laughed, and pulled the covers off of him. She handed him his shoes and explained while he was pulling them on and making himself presentable. 

"Your highness, I deeply apologize for the disruption, but there is a woman at the gates asking for you. She claims to have danced with you last night, and says there is a matter you must discuss privately. Her name is Joanna, and she refuses to leave." Her name caught his attention, and he told Carla to send her to his office. He went there and sat down, checking he was presentable enough to compare to last night, and to look like he wasn't deeply exhausted. About 2 minutes later, Carla knocked on the door, and sent Joanna in with a small smile on her face.

"Hello your highness. I apologize for showing up unannounced, but I'm afraid this cannot wait." She sat, and gave him a worried look. "I hate to seem like all I want is your money, but my family is now in desperate need of it. You see, my mother is pregnant again, and we cannot afford another mouth to feed. I can give you something, anything, in return for your generosity. I just needed to know if you were serious last night, or just messing with me in an attempt to see you again." Dean smiled softly at her. 

"Joanna, I was being serious. If you need the money as soon as possible, I can get it to you today. I would like to see you again outside of this, but I regret to say I don't view you in a romantic light. I would like to become your friend, so long as you would like that as well." Joanna let out a breath of relief, and Dean tensed a little.

"Your highness, I believe that would be the best option for both of us. But, your parents, won't they disapprove? I've heard gossip that you're friends with a person in the castle staff, so long as you don't mind me saying, and it seems that at least your father would rather you stay within the confines of nobility." Dean scoffed at the mention of his father, and relaxed himself.

"First of all, please, call me Dean. Second, I have no regard for what my father thinks. He has had a disdain for Cas since he arrived all those years ago, and I believe he sees my bonds with my people as a threat to his legacy. He thinks the people will hate him once they see what a king can really be like, and I will disturb his image. If that does happen, though I doubt it will, it is no fault but his own. He's had every chance to bond with his people, but he prefers the company of the rich." He sighed, and looked at Joanna. "Please don't tell anyone you heard that, it could cost you quite a lot while he is still on the throne. Anyway, let me get you those funds, and we can plan when to meet again. I cannot wait to see what kind of person you are, Joanna, and I hope you are as great as you came across last night. Carla?" Carla poked her head in the door, and Dean beckoned her in. She shut the door behind her, and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and left without a word. 

A few moments later, she returned with a decently sized bag filled with coins, and handed it to Joanna. Joanna tried to hold back tears, and she thanked Dean. Carla then showed her out, and when she returned again, she had Cas in tow.

"Hello, Dean. I hope you are in a better attitude than this morning. Carla tells me you need my assistance?" Dean nodded, all traces of joy leaving his face. 

"If you two could find out all you could about Joanna Harvelle, that would do me a great favor. She is a citizen, works as a midwife. That is all I am aware of. She has a spark in her, and I do not wish to give father any reason to suspect Cas any more than he does. I need to know if she's loyal to the throne, or if she is a rebel and I need to be very cautious around her." Cas sighed, and went and knelt down next to Dean, who had his head in his hands.

"Dean, I promise I will find out all I can, but out of concern for your safety, please remain careful if you are to see her again. I will also look into Lisa and Cassie, because if either of them end up planning to kill you, I will never be able to forgive myself." They shared a small smile, and it was enough to make Carla feel like she was intruding on something. She cleared her throat, and they jumped back a bit.

"We'll get on that right away your highness. Until then, I believe you should get started on planning your coronation. I'm sure you have been made aware of the particular traditions of kings past, and it is up to you if you would like to follow them. I can assist you, if you like." Dean smiled at her, ignoring the blush he felt creeping up his neck.

"Can thank you Carla. I'll let you know if I require your aid, but for now, I believe it's best if I work alone." By this time, Cas was standing next to Carla, and they took the cue to leave. Once Dean was alone, he rested his head on his desk, his arms crossed beneath his head. He groaned, and his blush went from his neck to his face. "Out of all the times we've done that, she had to make this one awkward? Besides, she was already there, it's not like she was interrupting anything."

He sighed, and wondered why he was so embarrassed. He hadn't done anything wring. It had just been a personal moment between two friends. He was pondering this, when a knock on the door shocked him out of his thoughts. He told whoever it was to come in, and Sam entered.

"Hello, Dean. Mother told me I need experience planing royal events, and I should help you with planning your coronation." He stood in the door, waiting for further instruction. Dean sat for a moment, before allowing Sam to come in.

"I really do not wish to plan this event. It's fine when simply my birthday or even yours, because there are no traditions to uphold and I'm aware of what we like. Birthdays aren't meant to please the people. They are meant to please us and our parents, and perhaps visiting royalty. Other than that, no one else matters. But this coronation, it has to please the people. They only come every 20 years or so, and it will be a story people tell their children until my heir takes the throne. So many traditions as well. Carla and Castiel offered to help, but I can't ask them to do more than their duties entail." Sam had sat down across the desk from Dean, and puzzled for a moment.

"What if I did the majority of it, and Jessica helped me? She's always telling me about all the events she's planning, I would bet she would be willing to help." Sam sensed the protests Dean was about to make, and held up a hand. "I will ensure she upholds all traditions our parents deem necessary." Dean frowned, looking at his little brother. He knew he had been busy lately, but when had Sam gotten so grown up? He considered Sam's offer for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Alright, if that is what you wish. Please do not mention this to mother or father, I can already sense the disappointment in me if they found out. And please make sure Jessica is ok with aiding you in this, I don't wish to create tensions in your relationship." This caused Sam to blush, and Dean grinned. "So, is she your girlfriend yet? Are you official or is she being cautious so as not to reveal this to her father?"

"We are officially courting, she is my girlfriend. However we are keeping things quiet, as you and I are both well aware of what could happen if her father finds out." The mood shifted in the conversation. In all royalty, it was dangerous to date a princess. If things were good between kingdoms, the princess could get shipped off to marry another prince in the name of diplomacy between two unsteady kingdoms. However, if you were lucky and things weren't going so well, you may just be able to marry her. Unfortunately for Sam, things were going well between the two kingdoms, and their relationship wouldn't lead to any benefits for Jessica's kingdom.

"Good for you. Keep her as long as you can, she's a good one for you. Anyway, thank you very much for agreeing to do this for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to plan." Sam took the cue, leaving Dean alone in his office. He stood and began to pace, thinking how best to approach the subject with his mother. He knew he had to be careful, as it was uncharted territory to court a woman who had already bore child.

He sat back down, placed his head in his hands, and sighed. These next few weeks were going to be chaos, and he was going to need Cas more than ever.


	6. Chapter 5

It was a few days after the party, and as stressed as Dean was, he had to give credit where credit was due. His friends were working hard, And Cas had already come up with crucial info on the three girls Dean had met at the party. Lisa's mother was a servant under Dean's grandfather for about 10 years, meaning her family was fiercely loyal to the crown, no matter who wore it. That was good for Dean, however it made him slightly worried when it came to his father. Dean liked to unload onto people, and if Lisa didn't react well to that, it could be awful for their relationship. Cassie had connections both with the palace and with rebels, so that mostly left Dean confused. He had to be cautious, but any info she wanted she could get via her connections. And Joanna, well, her family was just her family. No large connections, but that would clearly come to change soon.

Dean set up the date with Lisa, and grew increasingly nervous as it grew closer. Saturday was only 2 days away. Dean knew he shouldn't be nervous, royalty was never nervous. But something about meeting Ben so quickly and arranging dates with a woman he barely knew set him on edge. He felt a little nauseated every time he thought of it, but simply passed it off as nerves about the date and the upcoming coronation.

As the date drew nearer, Dean spent more time in the kitchens. Cas loved it, he knew time to talk with Dean was going to be limited very soon. They both knew that, and they were ignoring the inevitable through spending as much time together as possible. However, as much as Cas loved spending time with Dean, all the boy would talk about was this date, and it was starting to get on Cas's nerves. One day, while Dean was ranting and Cas was busying himself kneading dough, Cas had had enough.

"Dean, look. I love you and you know that, you are my best friend in the whole kingdom, but for god's sake, please stop talking about this date. I understand you are nervous, and I understand exactly why. But you need to relax. She is the one that needs to fight for you, not the other way around. Show her that. Put on the face you show your mother, the face you show Sam. Show her you, but don't let her have too much too fast. Now please, get out of my kitchen." Dean frowned, and was about to say something but decided better of it. He left the kitchen, and knew Cas was right. He had been talking a lot about the date lately, and had not concerned himself enough with what was going on in Cas's world. He was being a bad friend.

He roamed the halls, stuck in his thoughts, trying to come up with the right way to apologize to Cas, when suddenly he bumped into Sam and Jessica. He smiled at them, and went to join them when Sam beckoned.

"Hello Sammy, princess. How has planning been going? Well I hope?" He shot a wink at Sam, and grinned when the boy blushed. Jessica smiled up at Dean, and shifted around some papers on the table, revealing drawings and countless notes.

"Your highness, er, Dean, this is what we have so far. I've tracked all the major traditions and Sam has run them by your mother. We are upholding the traditional garb, and your father will place the crown on your head as well. However, nearly everything else is up to you, and we will run things by you if Sam deems necessary. But the event will be held outside, like you wish, and nobility will be mixed in with common folk. That was Sam's touch, he said you would like to see the nobility uncomfortable for once in their lives. I agree with him, I haven't known you long but I've heard many a thing from Sam, I know about how close you are with Castiel." Dean listened to her intently, glad to have something to get him out of his head. He looked over drawing and notes and seating charts as she spoke, and a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you two, for everything. This looks wonderful so far, and you've come very far in the week or so you've had to plan. I'm sure I will be delighted with everything you come up with, and I'm positive mother will be pleased with it. You have no idea how much stress this has taken off of my shoulders. And Sam was right, you seem very good at this Jessica." He stood, and gave her a quick bow that made both her and Sam giggle before he left to wander the halls again. He hoped he would bump into Cas this time, but he doubted such a thing would happen, as Cas was rarely out of the kitchens.

Lost in his thoughts, it wasn't long before Dean found himself back at the kitchens. He sighed, and bit his lip before pushing the door open to go find Cas. When he did, Cas had just taken some bread out of the oven, and was very engulfed in his task. It took a minute for him to notice Dean, and he wasn't very happy when he did.

"Dean. What did I tell you less than an hour ago. Please stay out o-" Dean cut him off by pulling him away from the table he was at and to a less populated area of the kitchens.

"Apron off, now, Carla will not be happy if I ruin this shirt." Cas obliged, though still not happy with Dean. Once Cas had taken his apron off, Dean pulled him in for a hug. "Look, I know I've been a terrible friend lately. And I'm so so sorry for that. I feel awful about it, and I wish I had realized my mistake earlier. I understand if you cannot forgive me right away, and I will listen for a full 24 hours if you wish to banish me from the kitchen again." Cas pulled away from Dean, and stared at the ground for a minute before speaking.

"Thank you for the apology. You are forgiven, and may remain here in the kitchen with me if you wish, on one condition. I don't wish to hear about the date anymore until after it has happened." Dean nodded, and smiled at his best friend. It didn't matter what either of them did, they would always forgive each other within the day.

"So, tell me, how have things been on your end lately?" Dean pulled up a chair and sat down so he could talk to Cas. He always did that, though it never lasted long because he was a very animated talker and almost always ended up pacing back and forth.

"Well, Sam tells me he and Jessica have taken over planning your coronation. There's a lot more planning going on than one would anticipate from them. They've run plans by me for food, and I'm in charge of the cake. I told them you would prefer pie, but they said your mother demanded the cake tradition be upheld. Don't worry, I'll bring you pie after the event is finished." Dean smiled at this, no one knew him better than Cas.

"Thank you. I cannot wait to see what you have in your mind for the cake when it comes to fruition. I'm certain it will be beautiful." Cas smiled at Dean, before frowning and remembering he was going to make a point.

"Dean, you promised your mother you would plan this event. You should hope neither she nor your father discovers Sam and Jessica have taken over it, as it would not bode well for them or you. If worse comes to worst, he may never be allowed to see her again, as it could seem like she's trying to overthrow our kingdom. Best case scenario, they are discovered and you gain all the stress of planning your coronation once again." Dean looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Cas. Cas had a way of staring into Dean's soul and convincing him to do things he did not wish to do.

"I am aware of this, Cas. However, I have given them permission to use my office for the planning, lowering chances of them getting caught. Carla has been sworn to secrecy, and I know you will be better than to tell my family anything. You know how stressful my life is, I have to make everything perfect, and the only way to do that is to allow others to help me when I need it. I need to do that, it is the only way I can improve myself. I need to do that so I can rule properly, so I can rule better than my father." Cas sighed, and knelt down to look Dean in the eye.

"I know. I just think it would be best if you had at least some hand in the planning, so your father could not criticize you for putting work on others that you are supposed to be doing yourself." Dean smiled at Cas.

"Thank you for caring about my well being, even when I am less than kind to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go arrange some plans. I would like to meet with Joanna, and I shall invite you along if you wish. We've established a platonic relationship would be beneficial for both of us, and I wish for her to meet you and be a judge of her character, as you always seem to know what is best for me." Cas smiled at this.

"I think that would be wonderful. Just from my limited interaction with her at the party, she seems like a good person that you could be great friends with. I would love to get to know her better." And with that, Dean stood and left the kitchen, and Cas returned to his task.

Dean returned to his office, feeling much better than he had when he had left it. Sam and Jessica were now in there, papers spread all over Dean's desk. However, not much was getting done, as the two were flirting more than they were looking at the papers. Dean cleared his throat to let them know that he was there, and they both blushed furiously.

"Hello you two. I came to check in on you, and it seems you needed that. Under advice from Cas, I will provide some assistance in the planning, so as not to make mother and father suspicious. However, it seems you were in the middle of something, so I suppose I will return later to aid you." He left, and fought the laughter until he was in his bedroom down the hall and was certain he was out of earshot. He stayed there for a minute, until he was able to calm down. Then, he went to the maids quarters to find Carla.

Upon arrival, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When Willow, his mothers right hand maid, opened the door, she curtsied lightly.

"Your highness. Can I help you?" Dean smiled at her, and she smiled back. This was probably the woman that heard the most stories about him in the whole castle, and he had known her for many years.

"Actually, Willow, I was hoping I could come in. Cas kicked me out of the kitchen, and i don't know where Carla is. I was hoping you could all keep me company for a little while, maybe give me updates on castle talk and some pointers on dates." Willow turned around, and relayed his wish to the other maids. Once she had gotten approval, she stepped back and welcomed him in. The ladies all went to curtsy, but he stopped them with his hand and motioned for them all to return to what they were doing. "Ladies, please, you know you don't have to do that in my presence. I am more than just your boss, I am your friend, please think of me as such." He sat in a vacant chair, and smiled at the women around him.

"Dean, what brings you here? It's been quite a while since you visited us." This was said by Sam's personal maid, Melody. He looked at her, and thought about why he was really there.

"Well, I am currently having some troubles that I was hoping you ladies could aid me in fixing." They all leaned in, ready to listen to every word he said and help where they could. "I met this girl at the ball last week, Lisa Braeden. I am taking her to the mountains on Saturday, as our first date. The only problem is I get nauseated every time I think about the date, and I have no clue as to why. I would pass it off as nerves, but I wasn't nervous when I danced with her a few nights ago. Do any of you have any idea as to why I feel this way?" They all shared, and Dean became confused. They looked like they knew something he didn't and that bothered him. "What? What is it? What is that look for?" Some of them couldn't help the smiles on their faces, and the room was quiet until a maid named Lauren spoke.

"Dean, sir, there is gossip in the castle that hasn't reached you for many years out of respect for you and one other person." Dean frowned and furrowed his brows together. What on earth were they talking about. The other maids looked panicked, and were shooting Lauren warning looks that she ignored. "I believe you feel nervous because you are unknowingly in love with a member of the castle staff. That is all I am at liberty to say at the moment." The others let out a unanimous sigh of relief. That was vague enough to keep Dean confused and not know who they were talking about.

"What? There isn't a single person in this staff I consider more than a friend. Sure, I am closer to those such as Cas and Carla, but that is simply because I'm around them a lot more than I am around you ladies. They're simply my friends, and I am not in love with any women in the castle." They shared a look again, and Dean sighed. "Ladies, I would greatly appreciate if you stopped with the looks, it's making me a bit confused. They giggled, and Dean stood. "Please, either help me out here or I will leave you all to work, and I'm fairly sure you do not wish to do that." They shut up.

"Well, Dean you said you needed advice for dates. What would you like help with?" Willow asked, and the rest nodded. They loved Dean, and wanted to help in as many ways as possible. He was always much nicer to them than their father, and they were quietly confident in his capability as a king.

"What would you ladies describe as your perfect date? I want to know what I should say, what I should talk about. I believe it best to get my information from someone other than royalty, no offense meant to my mother and princess Jessica. Lisa is not attuned to the finer things in life, and I wish to be careful with what I say and do so I don't scare her off too soon."

The women took turns sharing their ideas of a perfect date, and by the time the 10 or so of them were finished, Dean had a rough list of do's and don'ts. He was ready for his date with Lisa, now he just had to figure out what to wear and what horses to take.

He was still nervous, and felt it every time he though of the date. With no idea of who the maids were talking about, he put the thought out of his mind that he was in love with someone and didn't even know it. They were right though, and it would not be too much longer before Dean figured out exactly what they meant.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday morning, and Carla woke Dean an hour before breakfast. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed. She pulled back the covers and he sat up, finally getting the point. 

"Oh right, today is Saturday, isn't it." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and tried not to collapse back onto the warm bed. He smiled as Carla handed a simple top to him, and he turned so he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yes. Aren't you excited? It's all the castle staff has been talking about this week, I practically know every detail you have planned." He rolled his eyes in response and donned the shirt, putting his slippers on and standing up.

"I ask the maids for help one time...." He trailed off jokingly, and slipped on a pair of pants he only planned to wear to breakfast. "Well, since you are so aware of this date, why don't you pick out my outfit and notify the stables and guards while I eat?" It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway and followed him out of the room. They headed their different directions, and only a few seconds later Dean was greeted by the scent of scones coming from the dining room they used. He walked in, and took his usual place across from his parents and next to Sam.

"Good morning Dean. What time are you seeing Lisa today?" His mother asked as he grabbed two scones and Cas poured him a cup of coffee. He quickly thanked Cas, grabbing the sugar bowl from his brother.

"Hello, mother, father, Sam. I'm taking Lisa out around noon today, I have no idea when I shall return." He answered the question briefly, adding sugar to his coffee, watching as it melted while he stirred. He was happy, but incredibly nervous. He kept running over the date in his head, calculating what could go wrong and how Lisa would react to everything. Sam seemed to sense this, and reached over to put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, I promise everything will go amazingly. You've been talking about this date for days, you have every detail planned out, and it sounds lovely. She will love every minute of it. Now eat, you still have to get ready and ensure everything is in order." Dean smiled at Sam, then returned to his scones and coffee. He took a bite, noting to thank Cas for making them apple instead of the usual strawberry. He took a sip of his coffee, feeling the warmth creep into his body. Suddenly he felt much calmer, and he knew that everything would be perfect. He finished breakfast with his family, thanked Cas, then returned to his room. Carla has laid out an outfit for the day's plans, including a light and decorative crown for when he went to pick up Lisa and quickly meet Ben.

He changed quickly, then called Carla and Cas to come and help him ensure everything was in place.

"Dean, your outfit looks wonderful, just like I had planned in my head. Not too regal, not too casual, sends just the right message to your people as well as Lisa. I have faith that this will go fantastically. And if this date goes well, bring her back here at some point, I would love to meet her and plan some gowns." Dean smiled at her, thankful for her positivity even when he was stressed. He turned to Cas, who nodded approvingly and handed him a slightly larger than average basket. The opening was covered with a cloth, but underneath was an assortment of snacks, including some fruits, some leftover scones, and some sandwiches. He hugged Cas, who hugged back and tried not to look at Carla, as she was giving him a knowing look. As they broke apart, Cas hid the pain in his eyes before speaking.

"Alright Dean, let's go to the stables, I'll be your escort into town, along with a few guards. Those were your father's idea, I tried to insist that I was aid enough, but he did not relent, so I simply appeased him. They will also be joining you on your ride with Lisa, though they agreed to stay a good 10 yards behind you at all times except in case of emergency." They left the room, leaving Carla as she returned to the maids quarters, no doubt to gossip with the others until Dean returned. 

"Cas, I want to thank you for all you put up with around me. I know I can be self absorbed, and I deeply apologize for that. Everything you do means so much to me, whether you know it or not. Even the littlest gestures. For instance, you don't have to take me into town, but you are. I am aware you are going to threaten Lisa, and you also wish to meet Ben and see if I'm making a good choice, but you didn't have to do that. And the fact that you are means so much more to me than you could ever know." Dean was being sincere. He felt guilty for all the time he had spent talking about Lisa this week, rather than paying attention to Cas and his problems. Cas fought the blush creeping up his neck,  smiling through the pain in his heart.

"Dean, of course I want to do this, I am fully aware I don't have to, but you're my best friend and nothing could ever change that." They reached the stables, and climbed on their horses, Dean on his and Cas on his. The horse had been Cas's 14th birthday present from Dean, and to this day was one of his favorite things about the palace. The guards followed them with an extra horse for Lisa, and Cas and Dean chatted about various things along the way.

Finally, they arrived at Lisa's house, and Dean could feel his heart racing in his chest. He took the bouquet of flowers he had asked for from a nearby guard, and knocked on the door as Cas stood beside him. It was a few moments, but the door finally opened, and Lisa stood there with a simple dress on. It flowed in the most beautiful way, stunning in its simplicity. It was a gorgeous red, and made her raven black hair stand out all the more. Dean's breath caught at the sight of her, entranced by her every move. He only came back to reality when she curtsied to him, and Cas whispered to him to snap out of it.

"Hello Lisa. I must say, you look lovely." She smiled, and stepped back so they could come in. The guards tried to follow, but Cas stopped them with a simple hand. Whether or not they liked it, he had control of this. "Here, these are for you." He handed her the flowers, and she thanked him while getting some water to put them in. Suddenly, a little boy of about 7 or 8 ran in, chasing a fluffy gray cat. He laughed as he and the cat left the room, only to be ushered back in by his mother.

"Ben, please behave, this is his highness, Dean Winchester." Ben went wide eyed and bowed hurriedly, muttering an apology to both Dean and his mother. 

"Hello, Ben. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Ben smiled and shuffled to Lisa's side, who shook her head with a sly smile on her face.

"My apologies, Dean, he can be a bit shy." They shared a look, and Cas cleared his throat to remind them he was there.

"Oh, Lisa, I assume you remember my friend Cas. He was at the ball. Ben, this is my best friend Cas, we were not much older than you are when we met. I'm not quite certain why he insisted on coming here with me today, but as long as your mother doesn't mind, neither do I." Cas walked over and knelt down in front of Ben, so they were eye level.

"Hello Ben, my name is Castiel. How would you like to see some royal horses? Maybe we can annoy the guards enough that they'll leave Dean and your mother alone." They went outside, Ben already chatting up a storm and Castiel shooting Dean a look before shutting the door and leaving him and Lisa alone.

"So Ben seems like a wonderful child. But you must know, my parents are unaware you have a child that is not mine. And that hurts your chances. I am going to be direct with you, I'm looking for a woman I can settle down with, spend the rest of my life with. They will not approve of Ben, so I would like you to know that before we pursue a relationship any further. So, Ms. Lisa, would you still like to go on this date, or am I not worth the trouble?" It was a vulnerable question, and Dean waited with bated breath as she hesitated.

"Dean, you seem like a wonderful man, and I would like to pursue a relationship no matter what your parents think." He let out a breath and bridged the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

"Thank you." They stood there for a moment before the comfortable silence was broken by a knock on the door. Cas. He has learned long ago to knock wherever Dean was involved, in case there was something he didn't want to see going on.

"Dean, Ben would like to ask you some questions about what happens at the palace." Dean knew Cas meant it was time for him to threaten Lisa, and he shot a look at Cas. He sighed, and crossed the room, bumping into Cas a little harshly as he exited the building. Once the door was shut, Cas pulled out a chair and gestured for Lisa to do the same.

"Lisa, I know me arriving with Dean was unexpected, but I suspect you know why I am here." He looked at her, and took a pause before continuing. "Dean is my best friend, has been for a very long time. And I only want what is best for him and his well being. He seems very excited about you, he was talking about this date all week. So, out of concern for him, I must warn you that if you ever hurt him, I will send the guard after you and have you banished from this kingdom, understood?" She paled at the conviction in his voice, and took a breath before responding.

"Castiel, I have no intention of hurting Dean. He has already told me his intentions for marriage, and I believe this will turn into something beautiful that you are proud to see him in." He smiled at her, then stood.

"Well, thank you for clarifying, and know that my promise will stand. Now, I believe you and Dean have a date to go on, so I must return to the castle. They'll be expecting me in the kitchens, they can hardly function without me." They left the house, and Cas helped Lisa onto her horse before getting on his own and riding back towards the castle at a steady trot.

Before long, Dean and Lisa were in the mountains, on a path Dean had ridden many times before. He never got tired of its beauty. The mountains weren't jagged, but rather rolling and grassy. The area was peppered with trees and flowers, and the lake in the center caught the sun just right and made it look like a pool of gold. It looked like a painting, but it was real, and that's what Dean loved about it. He looked back and smiled softly at the wonder on Lisa's face. He was sharing something personal with her, and without a word said, he could tell she loved it. He was going to fall for this woman if he let himself.

A few minutes later, they stopped at a clearing by the lake and set up the blanket they had packed. Lisa stood there, taking in the view. Dean had to stop himself from proposing right then and there, because in that moment she was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. Her hair glowed in the light from the sun, and her skin looked golden instead of a light brown. Her dress was blowing slightly in the wind, and the innocent smile on her face reminded him of all the happiness he had seen in the world.

"Lisa, come sit down. The kitchens packed us a wonderful meal." She joined him, and they talked for a while, snacking on the treats they were provided. All the while, Dean was thinking about how his parents would react once introduced to Lisa and Ben. Would he be allowed to see her once they found out she had a child that wasn't his? Would they like her as a choice, or would he be forced to start the process over once more?

The date flew by all too fast for both Lisa and Dean. They both wished it could continue, but Dean had to get back to the castle before his parents began to worry. Before they knew it, they were back at Lisa's house saying their goodbyes and planning their next outing.

"So anytime you are available should work out for me," Lisa said. The gap between them was small, and they were both painfully aware of the guards watching their every move. 

"Why don't we go inside and talk just a bit more, away from the guards." Dean suggested. Lisa flushed a dark shade of pink at the implications, causing Dean to have to fight a blush creeping up his own neck. He hadn't meant anything by it, he just wanted some privacy from the guards and the public eye, and he was sure that everyone who could was watching them. 

They stepped inside, and Dean leaned against the table. The space between them was still small, despite the size of the room they were in. 

"I had an amazing time today. You have no idea how nice it is to get out of castle once in a while. And you looked stunning." Lisa blushed and tried not to look at the floor.

"I didn't even look half as good as you did. You were so put together. I just looked like a peasant in a dress." Dean inched closer, ever shrinking the gap between them until they were nearly touching.

"I promise, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He closed the distance between them kissing her soft and slow. She kissed back, trying not to smile and ruin this perfect moment.

When he pulled away, Lisa rested a hand on his chest and looked deep into his eyes.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," she whispered. 'And then maybe we can do a little more than kiss,' she added in her head. He seemed to read her mind, and kissed her again.

"I need to go, my parents will be expecting me soon. I wish I could stay. I'll send a messenger with details of our next outing." There was a hint of a question in the last sentence. Lisa nodded, and Dean broke into a relieved smile. 

He gave her one last kiss, then departed. He didn't stop smiling all the way to the castle.


End file.
